


Let’s get lost (I don’t want to let you go)

by goldenprimeval (mismatchedsockdrawer)



Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/goldenprimeval
Summary: An away mission goes wrong, but Ash and Chris find a way to keep warm
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Ash Tyler | Voq
Series: I was thinking of making a comeback, back to me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Let’s get lost (I don’t want to let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write more. And there will be much more to come. I can't stop writing them so I won't :)
> 
> (I may update tags, I'm posting this kinda late so I'm not sure I got everything)

Ash didn't have the confidence to seek out Chris on his own. He just didn't. Every time they were on the bridge together Ash just kept thinking about how good Chris' lips tasted and how magical it had felt to be close with the captain. Ash would have to distract himself with meaningless work lest he fantasize too strongly on the bridge of all places. Chris kept giving him meaningful smiles, but he was so respectful of Ash's space. Ash almost wished he wouldn't keep the distance though; he wanted Chris to just understand how badly he needed to be with him again or maybe corner him in a lift again. Ash definitely wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of last week. 

Regardless of how shy Ash felt around Chris now, he was looking forward to their shore leave. He hoped he would at least have an opportunity to get Chris alone when they were properly off duty for a few days. Even if it was just for a kiss, Ash wanted it so badly. Ash felt like he was taking far too many showers lately. He couldn't even feel shame for how greatly it felt to imagine it was Chris touching him. 

Ash had to suppress a shiver when he was summoned into Pike's ready room; hearing the captain call him in with a gentle "come" sent lust shooting down Ash's spine. He squashed down the desire and stepped inside. Michael was standing beside Chris' desk, hands clasped behind her back, and Chris looked up as Ash walked in. "Ah good, glad you're here. I'm putting together an away team down to the planet. Burnham you’ll be heading up a science team to retrieve the samples we’re here for, Tyler you’ll be with me.”

“May I ask the nature of this mission?” The only context Ash had was the relative climate of the planet--frequent snow storms and beyond frigid temperatures at night.

“Science division is retrieving a series of spore seeds for the mycelial network that grow under extreme conditions. Stamets will be going with you Burnham, he knows what he’s looking for. Tyler, you and I will be making contact with the Draur High Council here, offering them a gift of advanced weather tech in exchange for the seeds. We’ll have around three hours on the planet before conditions turn inhospitable and we will be forced to return to the ship. Shouldn’t be too difficult a mission, we should have plenty of time.”

“And if we don’t?” Michael was saying, “what’s the protocol if we don’t make it back to the ship?”

Chris stood, clasping his own hands behind his back. “We’ll each be equipped with snow gear and emergency tents should conditions turn unexpectedly, but I’ve been told survival in a proper storm is a one in ten million chance.”

Michael didn’t look overly daunted by the information, she was almost grinning. “Well we’ll just have to make sure to complete our mission in a timely fashion. I’ll go and brief Stamets.”

“We beam down in fifteen minutes. Dismissed.” Michael let herself out, but Ash lingered a moment longer. Chris looked at him, arching an eyebrow in what looked like confusion. “Is there something else Tyler?”

Ash swallowed. “I don’t especially feel like I’m suited for this sort of away mission. Surely there’s someone with better qualifications sir?”

Chris settled back down in his chair. “Is this your way of requesting not to be on the away team?”

“No sir, I just question whether I’m the right choice.”

Chris smiled faintly. “You’re the right choice. You have negotiation experience from your time serving with Chancellor L’Rell, I think it might come in useful. You have a different perspective and I don’t doubt it could be relevant. But if you’d really like to stay I can ask someone else.”

“No Captain, I’ll see you in the transport room in thirteen minutes.” Instinctively Ash bowed his head, and as he turned towards the door he could swear he heard Chris make a soft chuckle. Ash couldn’t really think about it though, he was a bit too preoccupied with the prospect of the upcoming mission. He sorta half wandered down hallways until he reached the transporter room. Ash was the first one from the away team to arrive, but there was already a crew preparing packs of rations and equipment. Someone handed Ash a knee-length parka which he put on over his uniform, and then he was handed a pack which he slung over a shoulder. 

The door opened and Michael and Stamets came through, chatting easily about some recent development involving the spore drive. They were also handed packs and coats, and another pair of scientists came in after them. Pike was soon to follow, already bundled in a winter coat. He cleared his throat and addressed the five of them. “Burnham you’re leading the science team to a designated mushroom field, you’ll be going first. Tyler, we’ll be beaming down just outside the Draur compound as we can’t transport directly inside the bubble.” Chris turned to the transporter chief. “At your leisure.”

Michael and her team moved onto the transport pads, and after a moment they were beamed down and away, and Ash moved onto the stage with Chris, feeling just a little nervous. Next thing Ash knew they were standing in the bitter cold, snow swirling all around him. It was far colder than he had expected, and it seemed Chris was just as surprised by it. “Goddamn it’s freezing.” He muttered, already walking towards the huge gates separating the Draur capital city from the frozen wastelands all around them. 

Ash simply followed Chris, going through the motions of a rather simple negotiation. Chris offered the Draur high council the advanced tech and assured the leaders of how grateful they were to be retrieving samples of their rare species of spores. Then came pleasantries and small talk; discussions about the potential for the Draur to join the Federation as well as queries going both ways about the customs each shared.

Less than an hour after they had arrived they got a communication message from Stamets letting the Captain know they had collected what they had needed and were returning to the ship. “It’s time we left too.” Chris said just to Ash, and then he turned to the Draur, “Starfleet thanks you for your generosity, we look forward to visiting your planet once again in future.”

A pair of the leaders glanced at one another and one of them spoke with concern in her tone. “A severe storm is less than twenty minutes out. If you’re to make it back to your ship safely you must go now. Otherwise we will ask you to stay here until we have weathered the storm. Once the temperature has dropped our gates are inaccessible, you will not be able to re-enter.”

Chris looked like he was seriously considering it. It was more than a ten minute walk back out of the city. “How long would the storm last?”

“Unclear Captain, as little as twelve hours or as long as six weeks.”

Chris shook his head. “I appreciate the warning but I just don’t have that kind of time on my hands. Regretfully we must take our leave. Thank you again.”

“No, thank you, we look forward to incorporating this new tech into our systems. Perhaps next time Starfleet visits we will have much more land to welcome yours into.”

Chris nodded and bowed, and the Draur bowed back. Chris and Ash left the room and walked back down the wide streets towards the big gate. Outside again, they could feel how cold it was already getting, in spite of the weather sphere containing them, and Ash knew it would be far colder on the other side of the gate. The instant they were outside the walls, Chris was tapping his badge. “Two to beam up.” 

Nothing happened. 

Chris tapped his badge again, repeating the request. Again no response, and it was immediately clear the storm had already hit--communications with the ship were already being scrambled. Worry flashed over Chris’ face and Ash pulled his hood up for protection from the biting wind. Even with gloves on, his hands were freezing. “Shit.” Chris looked around him worriedly, and pulled out a tricorder, letting the device beep as it scanned the terrain around them. 

“What are you looking for?” Ash asked him, desperate to know what they were going to do. He nearly had to yell to hear his own voice. The winds had doubled in strength in just the few minutes they’d been outside. 

“Caves. These tents won’t do anything to help us.” Ash was certain Chris was yelling too, but his voice was hardly a whisper over the howling of the storm. “Stick close to me Ash.” 

Ash wanted to sigh in relief to hear his name, but the situation was far too worrisome for him to feel any of the warmth that being with Chris brought. Plus the chill was incredible. Ash’s hands were shaking as he pulled out his own tricorder, checking the temperature. The numbers were ridiculous and as Chris began walking towards a huge cliffside way in the distance, Ash reached for his hand. It was hard enough to see through the swirling snow, but the touch was as much for reassurance as to keep them from being separated. Chris pulled his own hood up and put his head down, and they pressed on through the snow. 

Ash lost track of how long they walked. He could feel ice crystals forming on his eyebrows and eyelashes and he refused to let go of Chris’ hand. His lips burned from the chill, and gradually his fingertips began to numb over. Every time Ash looked up to see how much progress they had made in reaching the cliffside, he either couldn’t see the rocks at all, or they looked just as far away as when they had started. His head began to throb with the cold, and Ash could feel his footsteps beginning to falter. Chris seemed to realize this, and his hand squeezed Ash’s tighter. Ash trusted Chris to get them there, and he let himself slip out of his head, focused completely on putting one foot in front of the other. 

The harder the wind bit at them, the worse Ash began to feel, and he didn’t doubt that Chris was similarly affected, but they couldn’t stop. It must have been hours that they were stumbling through the storm, following the readings of Chris’ tricorder until at long last Chris came to an abrupt stop. Ash completely walked into him, coming back to awareness as he clasped onto Chris's arms to keep his balance. Ash realized they were in front of the rock cliff which stood so tall above them Ash couldn’t see the top of it. At the same time Ash realized his hands and feet were totally numb from the cold. The hot springs of shore leave next week seemed so damn far away now; Ash couldn’t even imagine being that warm, though he wished for it immensely. 

Chris was saying something but Ash couldn’t hear him. Chris’ lips were almost blue as they moved imperceptibly, and Ash suddenly realized Chris wasn’t talking at all. His teeth were chattering from the cold just like Ash's were, and Chris gripped Ash’s hand even tighter, leading him to the left along the cliffside. He still had the tricorder out, but Ash could tell Chris’ strength was waning. They were running out of time. Ash’s vision was beginning to blur, and then abruptly Chris ducked them both inside a tiny hole in the rock, and the next moment they were out of the wind and cold finally.

The ceiling of the cave wasn’t tall enough to stand up straight in, at least not for Ash to be comfortable. Chris swapped the tricorder for a phaser, and he shot it three times at one of the walls where the rock was a jagged outcropping, flat enough one could have sat upon it comfortably. The rock began to glow hot red, and Chris pulled them both towards it. Chris almost completely collapsed against the rock, pressing his back against the glowing sediment, and Ash dropped down beside him, shivering all over and feeling rotten through and through. Chris separated their hands, his movements somewhat jerky, and he looped their arms together at the elbow. 

It was almost painfully quiet in the cave, save for their chattering teeth and labored breathing. They almost hadn’t made it to safety in time. Chris exhaled heavily and he leaned his head on Ash’s shoulder. Neither of them had strength to talk, they just knew they needed to stay awake, lest hypothermia set in properly. 

After what felt like ages Chris reached into his pack, pulling out a packet of food and water rations, passing a set to Ash before breaking open his own packet. The water felt like nothing, and Ash vaguely wondered how it hadn’t frozen. His throat was still parched, and he almost wanted to take another ration, But they could be stuck in this cave for weeks, they would need to make these supplies last. 

Chris’ voice sounded sticky as he finally spoke up, tossing aside his empty packets of rations. “Close call huh?”

Ash had to swallow four times before he could actually talk, and it was more of a rasp than anything. “We’re not out of the woods yet.”

Chris nodded, and he leaned his head back against Ash’s shoulder. Ash returned the gesture by resting his head against Chris'. The rock was providing them the slightest amount of warmth, and it was beginning to settle the chill that had worked into their bones. Their shivering had lessened considerably, and with some food in their bellies they were beginning to feel more like people again. 

Finally Ash asked the question that had been on his mind since they were still on Discovery. “Captain what was your real intention in bringing me along?”

Chris made a soft laugh. “Honestly? I wanted to spend more time with you. This was far more than I had bargained for though.”

Ash turned to look at him, uncertain whether the color on Chris’ cheeks were from embarrassment or the cold. Both perhaps. The slate of the parka brought out the color in Chris’ eyes. “It could have waited until shore leave though, couldn’t it?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d ever approach me. You’ve been distant. I worried I’d overstepped after we got out of the lift.”

Ash shook his head, remembering Chris pushing him up against a wall as he felt a warm pulse of something that felt like lust. “You didn’t. I’ve been too nervous to approach you.” Ash had far less of a filter over his words now, likely because of how exhausted he felt. “Honestly I haven’t stopped thinking about you since last week.”

Chris seemed to catch his meaning. “You too huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re implying with that.” Ash could feel warmth spreading up his cheeks to his ears.

Chris’ grin widened a little, and Ash watched his bottom lip split. “Well, unless you’re saying I’m the only one spending an ungodly amount of time in the shower taking care of myself…” He shrugged, licking blood off his lips, and Ash wanted to kiss him again, so he did. Chris grunted as their lips met, followed by the faintest shiver. “Shall we pick up where we left off last week?” Chris was smiling at him, a little less wide of a grin this time, but there was that sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“Please Chris.”

“Alright, but let’s get ourselves a bit warmer.” He got to his feet, ducked a little to avoid hitting the ceiling, and Ash scooted away from the rock so Chris could shoot it again with the phaser. Then Chris was pulling open his pack again and he pulled out a sleeping roll. He spread it out next to the rock and gestured to it. 

“We’re sharing it?”

“We’ll conserve heat better that way.” Chris was pulling off his parka, and Ash watched Chris start to undo his pants. 

“I--” Ash’s stomach leapt into his throat. Chris wasn’t seriously stripping down in front of him was he? “What are you doing?”

Chris barely glanced at him. “Get out of those clothes. Skin to skin generates heat better, plus these clothes are rather icy. Trust me, we’ll be warmer with our clothes off.”

Ash felt his face heat up as Chris took off his pants and draped them atop the rock, soon followed by his shirt. Ash tried pointedly not to stare at Chris, averting his eyes as he fumbled with his own uniform. Chris didn’t stay exposed for long, and he pulled open the sleeping roll, settling inside it without sealing it back up. He lay on one side with his back against the rock, waiting for Ash to join him, and Ash tried to hurry out of his clothes. He set his uniform to dry next to Chris’, and the chill in the air had Ash scooting into the space Chris had left for him.

Instantly the press of their bodies together pumped more warmth between them than they had accomplished in the entire time they had been leaning against the rock. Ash exhaled heavily as Chris’ arms wrapped around his chest, and gently Chris kissed him just below his ear. “Let me know if I do something you don’t like.” Chris said softly.

“Won’t be a problem.” Ash replied, pressing his back firmly against Chris’ chest, soaking in whatever warmth his captain had to offer. Chris kissed him again, and Ash could feel his body responding to it, but his exhaustion was catching up to him. Ash shifted in Chris’ arms and looked into those slate blue eyes. “As much as I want more of this, I’m damn tired.”

“Then sleep Ash.” Chris reached above him for his tricorder and he fiddled with it for a minute. “I’ve set that up to go off every two hours. We need to keep this rock warm. We were cold enough we shouldn’t enter deep sleep until our body temperatures return to normal.”

Ash knew all that too, but he nodded and wriggled further into Chris’ embrace. “You should sleep too."

Chris pulled Ash's pack over to him and pulled the other sleeping roll out of it, spreading it atop them for extra warmth. Chris tucked his arm under Ash's head as a makeshift pillow and settled his own head between Ash's shoulder blades. Chris sighed heavily and kissed Ash's bare skin, tightening his other arm around Ash's torso, drawing them closer together. Ash moved his own hand up to clasp over Chris' hand, and the exhaustion pulled him under in a swift wave. 

Next thing Ash knew, the tricorder was blaring loudly, and Chris shifted his arm away just long enough to turn off the alarm and warm up the rock behind them. Three more times the tricorder woke them, and then Chris whispered something about letting Ash get some proper sleep. 

With no real way to tell how much time had passed, Ash awoke feeling rested but the cave air was cold. Chris was still asleep behind him, still holding Ash in his arms. The rock had gone cold so they must have slept more than a handful of hours, and Ash fumbled for the phaser, rekindling their heat source. He tried to fall back asleep, but it just wasn't happening. So instead Ash just wiggled closer to Chris, sighing into his warmth. Chris' arm tightened around him slightly, and seemed to shift closer as well. That's when Ash felt Chris' morning wood pressing firmly against his arse, and raw heat rushed through him completely. 

Chris' breathing hadn't changed, he was still sleeping soundly, and Ash ached to reach down and touch himself. Instead he squeezed Chris's hand and tried not to wake him, content with their closeness. Every exhale from Chris tickled lightly over Ash's skin, and he shut his eyes again as heat continued to pool in his belly. 

Suddenly Chris shifted his hips forward and seemed to sigh. Ash felt his dick twitch in response and he tried not to groan. It happened again, and Ash realized Chris was genuinely still asleep. He was simply responding to impulse in his sleep, and Ash wanted to let it continue. He ached to let Chris rut against him like this, but Ash worried Chris would wake up and regret what had happened in his slumber. And so Ash nudged Chris gently with his elbow. 

"Hmm?" Chris mumbled sleepily. "Something happen?"

Ash swallowed, nervous in spite of how comfortable they had become with one another lately. "Uh well, you're uh..." he couldn't finish his sentence. 

But Chris deduced his meaning and exhaled slowly. "Sorry about that," he said as he tried to shift away. There wasn't much space in the sleeping roll so he hardly moved back an inch.

Ash reached back and grabbed onto his hip with a whispered "no don't, please don't" and Chris moved back against him with a pleased hum.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked, tightening his arm around Ash's chest, tangling their fingers together again. 

"Yeah, how long has it been?"

Chris shrugged and experimentally pressed his hips forward, rubbing himself between Ash's cheeks. "Don't know, don't care. Do you mind?" Ash hated that they were still wearing undergarments but otherwise--

Ash shook his head and twisted his upper body a little to face Chris. Chris' eyes darted to his lips, and Ash moved to kiss him. It was a delicate kiss, like neither of them really wanted to expend any more energy than was necessary. Ash sighed as he broke the kiss and he felt himself smiling to mirror the contentment on Chris' face. "Hi." Ash finally said. 

"Hi." Chris whispered back, kissing him again. "Would you like to do more? I don't wanna go too fast for you."

Adoration lit through Ash's body and he couldn't help kissing Chris again before breaking the kiss and settling back against Chris' body. He pressed his butt firmly against Chris's groin, feeling the way his dick twitched in response. Chris tightened his arm around Ash for a second and then his grip loosened and Ash could feel his fingers begin tracing the lines of his body. 

The warmth of arousal sprang back up to the forefront of Ash's focus and his breathing hitched as Chris ran his thumb along one of Ash's many scars. "You're so responsive." Chris’ voice was thick with arousal, and yet-- "just tell me if I need to stop."

Ash groaned. "Please don't stop Chris. Feels amazing." Chris ground up against him again, following the lines of Ash's abdominals with his fingers while seeking only minimal friction for himself. He splayed his hand flat against Ash’s abs and exhaled carefully. He hesitated long enough that Ash knew Chris needed encouragement. "You can keep going."

"Can I?" Chris took a long moment before he did so, and Ash shivered when Chris let a pair of fingers slide through the hair beneath his navel. Ash's dick twitched in his boxers and he was certain he was already leaking precum. Chris gently scratched his fingers sideways, catching in the happy trail, and Ash canted his hips upwards instinctively. Chris kept slipping lower until one of his fingers drew over the top of Ash’s waistband, and Ash couldn’t prevent the groan from bubbling out of his throat. “Maybe I should stop just to tease you more.”

“No, please Chris, touch me, I’m begging you.” Ash could tell how wrecked he sounded but he didn’t care anymore. He’d been wanting just this for days now; weeks if Ash was being honest with himself. 

“Isn’t that what I’m already doing?” Chris teased, slipping his finger underneath the waistband finally, still moving far too slowly for Ash’s taste. Ash’s hand moved on instinct, clasping around Chris’ wrist and pushing his hand further inside his boxers. Chris chuckled warmly, resisting the half hearted strength Ash had put into the movement. “Patience Ash. We have nothing but time right now. I want to get to know you.” Chris’ words were accompanied by his hand slipping away completely and Ash couldn’t help the whine that escaped him. Chris kissed Ash beneath his ear, reminiscent of how he had kissed him before they had fallen asleep, and his breath was warm against Ash’s skin. “Mmmm, you still sound beautiful.”

“Shut up and touch me.” Ash breathed. He pressed himself back against Chris, aching to have Chris rut against him again, aching to feel Chris’ erection with nothing between them. Chris was a bit less in control of himself than he must have believed because he exhaled swiftly and his hand squeezed Ash’s hip tightly. “Lower.” Ash was almost ordering him to do so. Actually-- “don’t keep me waiting Captain.”

“Or what?” Chris sounded winded now, but Ash couldn’t protest him taking it slow still as Chris followed the ridge of his hip and squeezed his thigh just briefly. Then he tugged Ash’s upper body towards him and kissed him soundly; at the same time, Chris slipped his hand inside the slit of Ash’s boxers and closed his hand firmly around Ash’s erection. Ash moaned into Chris’ mouth, besotted on the tingling pleasure claiming him from top to bottom. Chris shifted up onto his elbow and pressed deeper into the kiss. Ash groaned, letting Chris claim his lips, letting Chris press his tongue in further. 

Chris swiped his thumb over the head of Ash’s dick, and Ash broke the kiss to gasp in a much needed breath, throwing his head down against the ground and arching his hips up into Chris’ hand, praying for more. “Fuck, do that again.” Ash couldn’t catch his breath, and Chris grinned widely as he repeated the motion, squeezing the base of Ash’s dick in tandem. 

Chris shifted slightly and pressed a kiss to Ash’s jaw, tracing his mouth down the same path his fingers had mapped out earlier. He lingered on the same scar under his rib cage that Ash didn’t know was sensitive until Chris had touched it the first time. Ash’s eyes fluttered closed, torn between the tender sensation of Chris lips laying kisses down his torso and the burning pleasure of having the captain’s hand on his member; hot and oh so close. 

The closer Chris’ mouth got to his navel, the more Ash’s body reacted to him, until Ash was gasping and swearing, and suddenly his hand flew down to grab Chris’ hair, holding him in place as Chris licked between the lines of his abs. His thumb flicked over the tip of Ash’s dick yet again, and Ash jolted upwards, teetering on the edge. Chris shifted his hips and pressed his own erection against Ash’s leg, proving he was close behind Ash, aching for that release himself but gods was he a patient man. 

Chris bit lightly into Ash’s abdominals, alighting that last rush of pleasure right down to the member Chris held in his hand. White light burst behind Ash’s eyes as he came, almost unexpectedly, though it had been building for too long already. Ash moaned brokenly, Chris’ name on his lips as his hips bucked imperceptibly into Chris’ hand until the drowning waves of ecstasy swirled back into a tolerable level. Chris moved back up to kiss across Ash’s face, kissing his cheeks and lips and nose and everything he could get his lips on. Chris hadn’t let go of Ash either, and it seemed like he wouldn’t yet, except suddenly Chris froze, and then there was an amused voice from behind them.

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” It was Michael, and she was grinning widely. “We’ll just wait outside. Glad you’ve found a way to stay warm.” She gestured at the rock, but Ash knew instantly she wasn’t fooled. She turned on her heel and left the cave, and Ash exhaled in relief. 

Chris groaned brokenly, rolling away from Ash, pulling his hand away and staring at the ceiling. His chest was heaving and Ash so wanted to return the favor. He wished he could run his fingers through Chris’ chest hair but, of all times to get interrupted-- _again_. Chris exhaled in finality and finally sat up. He ran a hand down his face, looking somewhat tense, and Ash sat up beside him. He hadn’t realized they were both sweaty, and Ash was grateful they’d been granted a modicum of privacy. They really should be getting dressed. The weather could turn again so quickly. Ash put his arm around Chris’ shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek, letting his other hand press firmly against Chris’ bulge, causing him to gasp softly. “Ash, _please_ don’t torture me futher. Come find me later, don’t make me debase myself in my showers for another week.”

Ash grinned. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do. Since you asked so nicely.”

Chris met his grin with a wry expression. “That’s a dangerous game you’re playing. Do you really want your Captain to be sexually frustrated?”

Ash smirked. “That’s exactly what I want.” He leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Chris’ cheek, whispering his next words. “I want you to want me Chris. Next time I want you to be the one begging.”

Chris exhaled heavily, chasing Ash’s warmth as Ash finally got to his feet. Ash tried to ignore the huge stain of drying cum on the inside of his boxers, but Chris was staring openly, and Ash got himself dressed, granting Chris a good view the whole time. The captain was unmoving for a good minute. “Damn, you’ve really done a number on me.” Chris said softly, looking up into Ash’s eyes as Ash was zipping his uniform back up. Ash offered his hand again, mirroring the way he had lifted Chris to his feet in the turbolift. With just his boxer briefs on, Ash could see how aroused Chris was yet again, in much clearer detail this time. Ash felt his mouth water as he noticed the smallest stain of precum where Chris’ tip was, and Chris watched Ash’s eyes flicker to it. Chris reached down to squeeze himself once, spreading the stain to triple its size in seconds, and Ash could actually smell his arousal. 

Ash sucked in a breath and looked away, picking up the parka and pulling it on while Chris got dressed beside him. When he looked back, Chris was fully clothed, and he reached for his own parka, bundling back up. Chris passed Ash his gloves and Ash set about packing up their sleeping rolls. “I’m actually starving.” Ash said softly. “We should have eaten when we woke up.”

Chris grinned at him, intentionally smug. “I don’t know about you, but I ate plenty good this morning.”

Ash shook his head, amused, and he stepped back into Chris’ space. He pressed their bodies flush, delighted in the fact that he could make Chris twitch against him. Ash kissed Chris soundly on the lips. “Well I look forward to our next meal, Captain.”

Chris chased him for a final kiss, then caught Ash by the hand and led him back out of the cave, leaving their little sanctuary behind. Outside in the elements again, they could tell the storm had passed, but it was still terribly dark and freezing. Michael and Stamets were shoulder to shoulder, talking softly between themselves, and Stamets looked up, a grin on his face. “Lucky you found this cave, and fortunately you weren’t deep enough inside that we could still scan for your life signs.”

“How long were we here?” Chris was already back in captain mode. It didn’t matter that part of his crew knew what they’d been up to; it was being glossed over in favor of relief that they hadn’t lost anyone on this away mission.

“Twenty-six hours. We were convinced we’d lost you when you didn’t beam up after us.” Mchael was saying. “We’re transporting you over to sick bay, they want to look you over for any lingering effects of hypothermia.”

“Definitely wise. We can walk to sick bay though. Shall we?”

Michael tapped her badge. “Four to beam up.”

Ash realized why Chris had insisted on walking all the way to sick bay when he noticed there was somewhat of a limp in his step. He was still hard in his trousers and clearly trying to walk the erection down before they were under medical scrutiny. Nobody accompanied them there, but as they left the transporter room, Ash could swear he heard Stamets whisper something that sounded a hell of a lot like “knew it.”

On separate beds in the medical bay, Ash couldn’t bring himself to look at Chris again, far too embarrassed over getting caught of all things. But mostly he knew if he made eye contact with those beautiful eyes, he was going to get them in a hell of a lot more trouble. They were both given full body scans and an administration of hypospray and told to come back for a check up the next day. Otherwise they were dismissed with a clean bill of health. 

Ash followed Chris out of sick bay and joined him in a lift to the bridge. As the doors shut in front of them, Chris caught Ash by the waist and pulled him into a sound kiss. “So you don’t forget who you belong to.” Chris said softly, breaking them apart, and as the doors opened he stepped out onto the bridge with a genuine spring in his step, calling for an update from Saru. Ash took the lift back down to his quarters and promptly flopped himself in bed, pretending he was still curled up in a sleeping roll with Chris. The ordeal of the last day had been a lot, and Ash knew he needed proper sleep. 

He hoped Chris wouldn’t work too hard today, wishing the captain would join him in bed after he had finished his shift. How Chris could even work when he ought to be resting led Ash to believe Chris was busying himself in the way of distracting himself from seeking out pleasure for himself. He must have taken Ash’s words to heart, and Ash almost wished he had asked Chris to refrain entirely until next time they got a minute alone. But that was impractical. As he pondered back on how long Chris had walked through the ship trying to will away his erection, Ash rolled over and slipped his hands inside his pants, ignoring how badly he needed to change into fresh clothes, and he unabashedly moaned Chris’ name as he let himself cum yet again. 

Ash tapped his badge when his breathing had settled. “Tyler to the Captain, try and get some rest won’t you? We were encouraged not to work for at least a day.”

Chris’s reply was almost instant. “Who said anything about me working?” And Ash could suddenly hear the catch in his breath. “Sleep well Ash.” How Chris could be smug and breathless at the same time was beyond Ash.

Ash lay awake a long time, picturing what he knew was Chris casually working himself to completion over the intercom on a private channel. Oh that was a lovely idea--teasing the captain from across the ship in the depths of the night. Next time Ash couldn’t sleep from the nightmares he would have to wake Chris up and play with him. Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody told me how hard it would be to invent planets/aliens that feel canon compliant but aren't for the sole purpose of not following show plot to the letter lol


End file.
